A White Chirstmas
by Hitomi Sora Kinomoto
Summary: A Christmas up in the moutains ^_^ (Sora x Matt)
1. A White Christmas (part 1)

~White Christmas~  


  
  
Author's note: Ummena… uhh Well? This is my first shot at writing ANY fanfic so if it's bad please don't flame me!!!! ^^;; This is a Christmas special featuring my favorite pairing! Sora x Matt/Yamato! I wrote this story since it snowed yesterday and it's almost time for Christmas! ^_^ And plus, my friend suggested I do one… so Enjoy!   
***Note**:* It's not finished… I'll have to rest up by Christmas! (hehe the whole point! CHRISTMAS STORY! ^_^)  
PS. NEED COMMENTS ON THE STORY PLEASE!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters so please don't sue this Sorato fanatic! ^^;;  
  
Ages: (They're kinda screwy but don't mind that please.. ^^;;)  
Sora – 23  
Matt – 23  
Takeru - 10  
Kari - 10  
Tai - 23  
Izzy - 22  
Joe – 24  
Mimi – 22  
  
During the concert ages:  
Joe – 19  
Tai, Sora, Matt – 18  
Mimi, Izzy – 17  
TK and Kari – 5  
Vicky and Steph - 17  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Christmas… one of my favorite holidays! * Sora thought to herself as she watched the outside world from the window of a cottage out in the mountains that she had rented for her well-deserved vacation. She turned away from the window and looked at the room. Everything was nicely decorated.   
  
A reef hung outside at the door, some Christmas lights hung on the banister, and the walls were filled with pictures of her and her friends. The chandelier was lit and illuminated the room. The tree was near the burning fireplace was decorated from head to toe. Underneath the tree were presents that her friends had given her for the holidays. Today was Christmas Eve but she was going to wait for tomorrow to open them all. On the tree, little digimon ornaments were hung. There were even some ornaments of the digidestined hanging on the tree as well. (Just like the Piedmon episode where he turned the digi destined into key chains! ^^) Little bits of fake white snowflakes were sprinkled on the tree. On the top where a star or angel was usually put, was angewomon standing with angemon right in front of her, kneeling down. The two angels were what seemed to be the only thing that was keeping Sora from feeling lonely in the big cottage.   
  
"Well… At least I'm away from that annoying Mr. Patacki. He was such a pervert…" Sora spoke to herself. "I wonder how the others are spending their holidays."   
  
Tai, now a famous soccer player, is probably spending time with his family, Kari, and his parents. (Yes… Tai got married! ^^;; To who? You answer that). Mimi, who had become a famous model, was at Hawaii with Joe, her fiancé. (Yup! Mimi and Joe! ^^) Joe is now a great doctor and many people rely on to save people ^_^. Izzy, now the computer genius of the world, was spending the holidays with the government and checking out the super computer. (That's Izzy! ^.~) Kari is still only a kid but had become a pretty good photographer. Takeru (aka TK), is the game master for all of Tokyo. Sora herself is a well known decorator, musician and athlete. And lastly, Matt, he was a famous rock star traveling all over the country.   
  
Sora didn't know how he would ever get the time to spend with his family and friends. She doubts he ever did get the chance to with his busy schedule and all. Sora walked over to a picture. It was with her and the others at Matt's band concert. They were back stage with Matt and his band when that picture was taken. Sora remembered going to that concert and how great it was. At the end of the concert, when the digi destined were going to congratulate Matt, they found him being tackled by his many fans. Something that one of the girls had said still remained in her mind.   
  
*************  
"Hey Steph, I bet you that I can get up there to Matt, ask him on a date and by the end of the night, have him wrapped around my little finger! You know how easy I can nail these kinds of guys! They can't resist me! Especially in this outfit." A blonde girl spoke as she twirled her slim but somewhat shapely body around showing her black ensemble. She was wearing a very high leather mini skirt that went a slightly above her mid thigh. Her long boots that right below her knees, and a bikini top, which she wore a tight leather jacket over. Her make up made her look older than Matt. She had on big loop earrings and red painted nails. Her hair was in a high ponytail.   
"Tonight, Matt is mine!" Squealed.   
  
"OO! You're so cool Vicky! Matt will so be yours tonight!" Her friend cheered on.   
  
Sora couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, whoever you are you can stop talking about Matt as if he was some sort of guy you can have a one night stand with! He's not that stupid! He- He has feelings too! You really shouldn't treat guys as if they were some kind of prize to win!" She yelled out. Many of the fans turned around when they had heard Sora speak. Some of the girls actually cheered her on.   
  
"Oh!? Excuse me but how would you know? I KNOW Matt personally. I bet you were never even in the same room as him! You… look at you… you pathetic excuse for a girl! You don't even look like one!" The girl insulted some more, looking at Sora's outfit. She was wearing a red sleeveless shirt that had a dragon on it, navy blue jyncos, and sneakers. Her short hair was down as usual.  
  
"Of course not! Why would I want to look like some prostitute? I'd rather be a tom boy, which I really am, then look like some girl who wants to nail some guy!" She spat back.  
*******************  
  
Sora somewhat smiled at that memory remembering how good it felt to get that off her chest. A growl then emerged from her stomach Sora hadn't eaten anything ever since she had gotten there. She then went into the kitchen to check on her food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Maaatt!!! Are we there yet?" Takeru whined as they were in Matt's blue Lexus.  
  
"Don't worry TK! We're almost there. Common, just be patient. We're going to have fun on this trip! Just you and me kiddo!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Yay!!! Oh… I wish the others could join us! But everybody is doing something for the holidays…" TK drooped down a little. Then something hit him. "Hey Matt? Why didn't you ask Sora if she was doing anything for the holidays?"   
  
"Huh? Oh… I thought she'd be too busy that's all…" Matt spoke sheepishly.  
  
"Oh… Hey Matt? Where are we going?"   
  
"Somewhere up in the mountains. The guy told us that we had to share with another person. He said he'd tell her… errr or him. Here take a look at the brochure." Matt handed it TK's way.   
  
"Matt… you think it's going to be a girl!? Ooo... Matt wants a girlfriend! Matt wants a girlfriend!" TK played around.  
  
"That's not it! It just came out like that! Really!" Matt replied with embarrassment.  
  
"SURE..." TK laughed.  
  
"Alright! We're here!" Matt drove up right behind a red Subaru Jeep.   
  
"oOo… I wonder whom we're sharing this place with! It's so cool here!" TK said in awe.  
  
"Who knows? Common TK let's get our things." TK went to the trunk and started getting out his bags as Matt did the same. The two of them hurdled to the door carrying all their things. Matt fumbled around looking for the keys to open the door. "Ugh! Where are they? Ah ha!" Matt finally found the key and unlocked the door.   
  
  
Sorry to leave off there... ^^;; It's all I could get done! So if you have any comments, please E-mail me! I need suggestions on how I should end it! I have an idea but it would be nice to have other people's opinions as well. ~.^  



	2. A White Christmas (part 2)

"Yay! Common Matt! I wanna meet our roomie!!!" TK cheered.The two of them entered the room. "WOW!!!! Yay! This room is soo pretty!" TK cheered.   
  
"SHHH!!!!" Matt hushed his little brother. "We don't wanna give whoever's here a heart attack!" He spoke.   
  
TK ignored the comment. "Whoa…." He spoke in awe as he began walking around the room. "Hey Matt! Look at the tree! WE'RE on them! And so is our digimon! Look! Angemon and Angewomon! Wow!"   
  
Matt followed right behind TK as he looked at the tree. "Whoa little dude, you're right!" Matt spoke as he lifted up the ornament that was his. "I wonder who's staying here with us…" Matt looked around the room."Whoever it is has good taste in decorating!" He laughed.  
  
"Yea! Whoever did this must know us or something right Matt?" TK giggled happily as he began looking at the pictures on the wall.  
  
"Yea…"   
  
[Then suddenly]  
  
"Maatt!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Huh? TK! What? What's wrong!?" Matt raced up to his brother.   
  
"Look…" TK pointed to one of the pictures.  
  
Matt looked at the picture TK had pointed to and then a look of shock appeared on his face. "Whhha?"  
  
"Matt! Lookie! It's us! There's me! I was only a baby when I was at that concert!?"   
  
"Yea TK. I can't believe it! It's US! Y- you think it could be one of the other digidestined?" He asked. Hoping to be reunited with at least of one of his good friends for the holidays.  
  
"Yea, either that or some stalker who wants you bad!" TK giggled happily.  
  
"Hey…! Stop that." Matt gave his little brother a nooggie.  
  
"Ok ok!!! I give up Matt!" TK squealed.   
  
Matt let go of his brother. "Hehe…" was all he could say asa fit of laughs were about to hit him. He then turned is gaze towards the picture.  
  
"I wonder who it is…" TK spoke transfixed on the picture.  
  
"Yea…" Matt remembered exactly how that night was when that picture was taken.  
  
***********  
"Tonight, Matt is mine!" She yelled.   
  
"OO! You're so cool Vicky! Matt will so be yours tonight!"  
  
Through the heard of fans, Matt heard the conversation between the two girls and shook his head in disgust. *What is wrong with people these days." Then a FAMILIAR voiced erupted into the crowd.  
  
"Hey, whoever you are you can stop talking about Matt as if he was some sort of guy you can have a one night stand with! He's not that stupid! He- He has feelings too! You really shouldn't treat guys as if they were some kind of prize to win!"   
  
*Huh? Sora?*   
  
"Oh!? Excuse me but how would you know? I KNOW Matt personally. I bet you were never even in the same room as him! You… look atyou… you pathetic excuse for a girl! You don't even look like one!"  
  
*Heh… Now it's my turn to embarrass this girl… She can't go talking about me like this! I don't even know this girl!!!* Matt thought to himself as he scrambled through of the heard of girls and towards the three girls.   
  
"Of course not! Why would I want to look like some prostitute? I'd rather be a tom boy, which I really am, then look like some girl who wants a one night stand!" Sora spoke.  
  
The girl was going to say more but stopped when she saw Matt's face.   
  
"OMG!!!!!!! MATT! What a hottie!!!" She squealed.   
  
Matt ignored her comment. "Sora! Long time no see dudette!" He spoke happily. "How've you been? Where are the others?"  
  
"Matt! Hey! Wow…with all these fans here even TK doesn'thave the chance to talk to you! TK! Wake up!" Sora nudged the little boy who was clinging to her leg. "It's Matt."  
  
"HuH?? Matt!!!!!!" TK yelled as he jumped into his brother's arms. "Matt! Oh I'm soo glad to see you! I missed you big brother!"  
  
"Hehe! Yea! I know what you mean!"   
  
Vicky began to get furious. "Hey Maatttt!" She said in anannoying tone. "Remember ME?" She pointed her two index fingers to herself.  
  
*Yea… you're one of my fans that think you can get me in a snap of a finger!*   
"Um… no actually… Can't place that face. Sorry."  
  
"WHAT!? Ugh…!!!! Ooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fumed.  
  
"Matt!!"  
  
Matt turned around to see his good friend Tai with everyone else come up to him. "Tai!!!" He yelled smiling giving him a high five. "Great ta see ya! It seems like it's been forever!"  
  
"Yea! No kidding!"   
  
"MATT!!!!!!!" Came 4 other voices.   
  
"Guyz!! Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Kari!! I'm so glad you guys actually made it!"  
  
"Yea… it wasn't so easy finding you either! Look at all these people!!" Mimi screamed.   
  
"Yup! Common, let's go. Coming Sora?" Matt asked the surprised girl. She didn't answer him. She only started blankly at Vicky.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." He tapped the girl brining her back to reality and they, with the other digi destined walked out of the concert to the back stage (where none of the fans could hassle him! ^.~)  
  
"UGH!!! MATT!!!!" She screamed.  
------------  
"Hey guys, wanna take a picture? I don't know when I'm ever gunna see you guys again!"  
  
"Sure! I LOVE taking pictures!" Mimi cheered.  
  
"Okaay!" TK and Kari said at once.  
  
"I'm in!" Tai continued.  
  
"Us two!" Izzy and Joe spoke in unison.  
  
"Ok. Why not?" Sora smiled.  
------------  
***************  
Matt then took out his wallet. He flipped it open. The picture on the wall and in his wallet were identical. "Well one thing, it has to be one of our friends. Take a look here TK. Matt handed him is wallet. "Yea Matt. I know, I have the same one too remember!?" TK gave the wallet back and began rummaging through his bags. "Ah ha! Here!" He showed his older brother his copy of the picture.   
  
"Wow… I can't believe you still have it!"  
  
"Hehe! It's one of my most treasured gifts!" TK Smiled.  
  
"Yea…"  
  
"Matt! I'm getting hungry! I'm going into the kitchen to find something to eat ok?"  
  
"Um…. Sure TK. Go ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[meanwhile…]  
  
Sora heard someone enter the cottage. *What's going on?* She stopped her cooking and grabbed a pan. Someone was entering the kitchen!   
  
"SORA!!!!" The little boy ran to the girl and hugged herlegs.  
  
"Huh?" Sora looked down at the little who only went up to her waist. "TK? Is that really you?" She asked in shocked.  
  
"Oh Sora!!!! I can't believe YOU'RE the one we're sharing this place with! Oh I'm so happy! I missed you so much!" TK ranted.  
  
"TK!" Sora giggled happily as she picked up the little boyand swung him around the room. TK giggled happily as Sora pulled him into a big hug. "Oh it's so great to see you! I can't believe that you're here! Wait… how did you get here? Who's with you?" Sora asked in confusion. She thought that she would be spending the holidays by herself here.   
  
"Oh! Well Matt said he wanted to take me out somewhere with him for the holidays. So he decided we come here! And the guy who gave us the keys said that we had to be sharing it with someone and Matt was expecting a girl!" TK giggled.   
  
"A girl huh? Hm… I think it's time to make him think otherwise." Sora gave a little grin.  
  
"oOo!!! So what are you going to do Sora?"   
  
"I don't know yet. But we'll have some fun!"  
  
"Yay!" TK giggled happily.  
  
"Wait here TK." Sora walked off towards a door in the kitchen that led to the basement. Moments later she came back with a completely different ensemble. "Hey TK!" She said in a low manly tone. "What do ya think?"  
  
"Huh? Whoa Sora is that you!?"   
  
"Yup!" She said in her regular voice.  
  
"Wow! I couldn't even recognize you!" TK spoke in his cute voice. "Common!" TK giggled happily. "HEY MATT! LOOK WHO WE'RE SHARING THE PLACEWITH!" TK yelled towards his brother.   
  
*Matt will sure be in for a surprise!* Sora thought to herself getting her plan ready. (yea… Sora is going to be a little… mean… hehe! but it's all good! ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*I wonder what's taking TK so long…* Matt was deep in thought until his brother's voice calling him entered through his ears. "TK? Who's the guest?"  
  
"Matt, this is… uh…"  
  
"Sam." Sora spoke abruptly in a low toned voice.  
  
Matt then looked at the person who followed behind TK. He saw a slender young man wearing a baseball cap that covered his face. His face was hidden so Matt couldn't really tell what the person looked like. He was wearing long sleeved baggy button up shirt and UFO pants. (UFO pants are kinda like Jyncos but just baggy and wide on the legs)   
  
"And guess what?"  
  
"What TK?"  
  
"He's Gay!" (Sorry if this offends you or anyone, it's just that the thought of Matt thinking this person is gay makes me want to laugh andfall over!)  
  
"Wha!?" Matt spoke as he fell over. A big sweat drop formed on his head as his hands and feet were sticking up in the air.  
  
"That's ok with you right?" Sora said in her disguised voice. She was about the laugh out loud at his reaction but held it back.   
  
"Uhh… um….. I… uhh….." Matt had a big screwed up expression plastered on his face.  
  
Suddenly Sora took out a camera and took a picture of Matt's confused and funny face. TK couldn't take it anymore as a fit of giggles attacked him, Sora too. The two of them fall to the floor laughing as the clutched their stomachs.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?"   
  
"Matt! You were so funny!" TK giggled.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
TK calmed down a little as he hopped onto Sora's lap and gave her a big hug.  
  
"TK… what… are you doing?" Matt asked completely confused.  
  
"Maatttt! I can't believe you don't know!" TK giggled.  
  
"Don't know what?"  
  
"That I'm not really Sam." Sora said in her regular voice.  
  
"What? What are you two talking about?"  
  
"Maybe this will help." Sora took off her cap.  
  
"Huh?" Matt stared at the girl trying to remember why she looked so familiar. *Wait… could it be?* Matt was hesitant for a while until Sora's voice broke the silence.  
  
"Ahh I see you DON'T remember."   
  
"Whoa… only one girl would ever pull a stunt like this on me… Sora?"  
  
"What do you think? Who else!" She giggled.  
  
"Man! I can't believe it's you! Why did you two do this tome?"  
  
"Well, I told Sora how you were expecting we were going to have a girl here and Sora wanted to give you a little surprise for expecting that!"  
  
"Don't forget Matt, I'm still a tomboy!" Sora laughed.  
  
"Sheesh… best way to scare a guy half to death huh?"   
  
"Yea…" TK said sheepishly.  
  
"Ok! Common, I'm taking TK was hungry right? Well dinner should be done any moment so have a seat at the table."  
  
"YAY!!!!!" TK cheered as he raced himself to the round, wooden and polished table. Matt followed his brother and took a seat.   
  
Moments later Sora came out with a tray of sushi.   
  
"YAY! SUSHI!" TK cheered. "I haven't had this since… since…LAST WEEK!" TK laughed.   
  
"Yea, me too. I haven't had this in like a year or two?"   
  
"WHOA! That long?" Sora asked in amazement.  
  
"Yea… been traveling around so long, never really had the chance…"  
  
"Man, you deprived child!" Sora laughed. "Well here, try some. It's not the best but it's edible!" Sora smiled.  
  
Once the tray was set on the table, TK grabbed it and began eating. "MmmmmM! Yummy! This is so good! Matt you gotta try some!" TK smiled.  
  
"Ok…" Matt picked one up and popped it into him mouth."Whoa, yea. These really are good!" He said happily.  
  
"Glad you guys like it. I'll go get the soup." Sora went back into the kitchen and came out again carrying three bowls of soup. Matt got up from his seat and helped her.   
  
"Thanks Matt."  
  
"No prob Sora." He gave her a wink as he handed a bowl to TKand one to himself.   
  
[An hour and a half later...]  
  
"Wow… I'm stuffed! Thanks Sora! The food was so good!" TK smiled to his friend.  
  
"Yea thanks Sora." Matt said quietly.   
  
"Don't worry about it. My pleasure. It's good to have company over. It can get so lonely here. What a big coincidence that you guys happened to spend the holidays here!" She smiled greatly.  
  
"Hey TK, I brought some games over just in case I got bored. Wanna play?"  
  
"YEA! I WANNA PLAY! COMMON SORA! SHOW ME!" He cheered happily. "Yay! I get to play video games!" He skipped along as Sora turned onthe TV and turned on the game system for the boy.   
  
Matt stared at the two. *Wow… she really knows how to get toTK's heart. He cares for her so much and looks to so happy whenever he sees her… Every conversation I ever have with him, he always mentions at least one thing about Sora. And Sora… She's the one who always protects TK whenever I can't. I really should thank her some day. She cares for him so much… Just like I do… Wait, what's going on with me? Sora's my friend. That's all… nothing more… or is there?* Matt was lost in his thoughts until he realized he had to work on a song for his band's tour next month. *Might as well do something…* Matt walked into the entry hall to find all his stuff gone. *WHA!? Where are our things!?* Matt searched franticly around for his and his brother's things but to only find his guitar and amp propped up against the wall. *Hm… But where are the rest of our things?* Matt wondered as he noticed Sora coming down thestairs. "Hey Sora, do you know where's my things are?"  
  
"Oh! They're upstairs. Across from my room on the left."   
  
"Thanks. You know, you didn't have to."  
  
"Nahh… don't worry about it. No biggie." Sora smiled as she went back to the room TK was in. She noticed TK begin to yawn. "Hey TK, you want to go to sleep? You look sleepy." Sora smiled as she crouched to his size.  
  
"Ok mommy…" TK said sleepily as his eyes began to droop.  
  
*Huh?* Sora was taken back by TK calling her mommy. She nudged the little boy again. "Hey TK, it's me Sora."  
  
"Oh… Hey Sora… what are you doing in my house?" TK muttered as his eyes were now closed.  
  
"Noo… Oh… forget it TK. Here common, I'll put you to bed." Sora picked up the little boy and began carrying him to his room. The moment TK was in her arms, he cuddled up instantly and smiled at her warmth. *He looks so innocent when he's sleeping* Sora noted as she smiled at the little boy.  
  
Matt saw Sora come out of the room with TK in her arms. "Sora? What's up with TK?" He asked quietly so he wouldn't wake the little boy up.  
  
"No… he's just sleepy. I'm gunna take him to his room ok? You can go practice on the couch in the living room." Sora then began to go upstairs.  
  
"K." Matt took his guitar and sat on the couch. After moments of failed tunes, Matt actually began to find a nice combination of notes. Then all of a sudden, he just realized that the tune didn't fit with the lyrics. "Arg! I'll never figure it out!" Matt put his guitar down at his feet as he ran his hands through this hair. Messing it up.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ [upstairs] ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sora walked into the boy's room, turned on the lights and tried to plant the boy on his bed but failed aimlessly. TK grasped on to Sora and wouldn't let her go.   
  
"Common TK. Let me go. Get some sleep." Sora whispered to him.  
  
"Nyaahhhh… No mommy… Stay with me." TK mumbled in his sleep again.  
  
::sigh:: "Common TK. It's me SORA." Sora finally managed to pry TK off her. She laid TK on the bed and pulled up the covers, tucking him in. "Goodnight TK." Sora whispered quietly as she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Grasping the boys little hand with hers for a few seconds, Sora then turned off the lights and closed the door.  
  
"Goodnight… Sora…" TK mumbled in his sleep as he snuggled under the covers.  
(AWWW!!!!!!!!! ^_^ I know 10 year olds don't act like this…or do they? Anyway, as you have figured this is the TK from 01! ^_^ He was soadorable in 01! Hehe ^_^)  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	3. A White Christmas (part 3)

Sora, still wearing her boyish clothes, went down the stairsto find Matt with his head down to his knees and his hands rubbing his hair back and forth in aggravation. She began to walk up to him and was at the corner of the couch when all of a sudden the electricity went out. "AH!" Sora tripped over the arm of the couch and was falling onto the couch that Matt was sitting on.   
  
"Ooof!" Instead of accidentally falling on top of Matt and bonking him on the head, she was caught and was held by two strong arms. Onearm held her from under her knees and the other was under her back and that hand gripped onto her shoulder. Their faces were about an inch apart. The twocould feel the other person's breaths on their cheeks.  
  
*He's so close… this is weird…* Sora thought to herself asmany other things rushed through her mind.  
  
*She's so close… what's going on here?* Matt thought as he unconsciously leaned his face closer to hers. Matt's eyes began to close slightly.   
  
Then suddenly, Sora snapped back to reality as she tried to fumble out of this odd predicament. But failed. "I'm so sorry Matt!" She whispered in the dark as she tried to get off him but couldn't. She only made the situation more intense as she scrambled around, knocking herself into Matt. Which make him fall backwards and have his body completely lying on the couch. Sora ended up falling on top of him. "Oof!" Sora's hands ended up on his chest as Matt's were holding onto her shoulders. Sora stared back in shock as a blushcrept on her cheeks. "Man… I'm so sorry Matt!" She spoke in almost a monotone voice as she just froze in the position she was in.  
  
"It's alright Sora..." Matt whispered to her as his cheeks turned a light pink.  
  
The electricity hadn't turned back on yet and the fire inthe fireplace had begun to die down. The light that DID illuminate the room, only illuminated Sora and Matt's faces. The odd silence and hesitance from Soraworried Matt. "Hey Sora? I may not get a chance to say this again so… Thanks…for taking care of TK all the time whenever I couldn't. That kid loves you somuch. There isn't a conversation I've had with him where he never talked about you at least once. And I guess… what I wanted to tell you… was that… I… I…lo--" Matt was cut off before he could say anything more. Only two wide-eyed shocked faces were shown upon on each of their expressions.   
  
Sora had placed her hands on Matt's cheek and pressed her lips onto his cutting off whatever Matt was going to say. She didn't care anymore. All she knew was that Matt made her feel different from how her other friends were to her. Matt was special. Then suddenly, it hit her. *I love him…*Sora finally closed her eyes and lightly kissed him. Unsure if he felt the sameway, she began to pull back.   
  
Matt was in complete shock when the girl who he was just about to admit his love for, kissed him. He then noticed Sora was pulling back. Sora only got so far as to break the kiss for about a second as Matt brought his hands to the back of her head and pulled her back. Catching her lips onhis.  
  
*Wha??* Sora was completely lost in a sea of confusion. Matt began to his fingers to her soft hair as he began to deepen the kiss. After moments of just being in each other's arms, in their current positions. Matt broke the kiss knowing that they both needed air. He opened his eyes to findSora's wide eyes. She blushed and quickly scrambled to the other end of the couch in shame and embarrassment. Matt got back up into a sitting position ashe just started at the girl on the other side.   
  
"Matt… I… I'm… I'm so s- - Wha?" Sora was being pulled by the waist and was planted right next to Matt.   
  
"Sora, I told you. It's ok. Now… just relax ok?" Matt smiledas he tilted Sora she her head was on his lap and the rest of her body was stretched out to the end of the couch. Sora then brought her knees up and tried to get up but couldn't. Matt had stopped her from doing so. He then let his finger play with Sora's hair. She didn't object.   
  
::sigh:: "Sora… what I was going to say was that… I…" Matt was still a little hesitant. He never said this to anyone before, with the exception of his family. "Sora… I love you… I never noticed it before. I always thought we were just good friends. But when I saw how close your relationshipwith TK was made me realize something. TK cares for you so much that he wantsto do almost everything with you. He doesn't do that with many people Sora. Only people he completely trust… You care for him as much as I do… Thank you so much… for everything…" Matt spoke slowly and softly as he then turned his face, embarrassed at what he had just admitted.  
  
*He… loves me??* Sora was still surprised but then her shaky voice began to speak without her notice. "M- Matt… I feel the same way… I… Ilove you too." Sora looked up into his pleading eyes and smiled.  
  
"R- Really?"   
  
"Yea… really."  
  
"Sora!" Matt picked up the girl and gave her a great hug.Sora returned the feeling by giving a hug as well. Sora then noticed something outside the window.   
  
"Hey Matt! It's snowing!" Sora giggled cheerfully as she got up from his grasp and went to open the door. The snow began to cover the wholearea around her. A silver-ish light gleamed on the snow. It was gorgeous. Sora wanted to go out and run around in the snow. She only got past the front door when two arms wrapped themselves around her from behind and backed her up into someone's broad and muscular chest. Matt had put his face on her soft hair, smelling the sweet scent of flowers. He then looked up to see something hanging right above them.   
  
"Hey Sora,"  
  
"Yea Matt?"  
  
"Look up."   
  
"Huh?" Sora looked up to find what Matt had noticed. Mistletoe.   
  
Matt then turned Sora around and wrapped his arms around her back. Sora put her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall. Matt leaned in closer as his eyes began to close and he kissed her.  
(NOT DONE YET!!! HEHEHEH ^_^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
[Now, how did the mistletoe get up there? ^_^]  
  
Upstairs above the door way was a window. The window was open and sticking out the window was a fishing pole. (YES a FISHING POLE! lol^.~) At the end of the fishing pole, the mistletoe hung from the hook. (Now I wonder who could have done that? ^.~)   
  
[Downstairs]  
Once Sora had gone dashing off to the door, little TK creptout from his room holding a camera and a video camera in his little arms. He turned the video camera on and made it face him for a moment.   
"Ok Tai, Mimi, Joe, Kari, Izzy and everybody else! Happy holidays! I wish you guys could spend the holidays with us! But guess what? Werented the same cottage with Sora! Anyway, I thought it would be fun to make ahome movie of how we're spending the holidays! What you are about to see issomething very… surprising! So without further Abu… Enjoy!" (Yes, TK pronounced it wrong! ^.~) TK giggled. Very quietly, the little boy walked down the stairs unnoticed by either Sora or Matt. He began to walk towards them and was filming everything. "Oo… this is going to be a really great gift for everybody to seewhen we get back!" TK giggled quietly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The grandfather clocked chimed signaling it was midnight. Sora and Matt broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Merry Christmas Matt." Sora smiled.  
  
"Merry Christmas Sora…" Matt then was going to lean in for another kiss then…  
  
*click*  
*flash!* A bright white light flashed as Sora and Matt stared at where the light came from. They found TK holding a camera and carrying a video camera in the other hand.  
  
"TK!" Sora spoke out in surprised. She jumped out of Matt'sgrasp embarrassed.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing up so late little bro?" Matt questioned his brother.  
  
"Nothing… but Tai and everybody else will LOVE our holiday card and home video!!!!!" TK cheered happily.  
  
"WHAAAAA???" Sora was taken back in shock.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Matt asked now a little shocked himself.  
  
"Oh… Nothing…" TK looked up innocently. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" TK cheered as he ran up to the two and gave them a great big hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas TK." Matt and Sora spoke in unison.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
The End… or is it?? ^.~  
This is my first shot a writing any fanfic so don't go crazy if it's bad! ^^;; And Please no flames from Taiora or Mimato fans! Or Koumi! I'm ok with Koumi but for this fanfic Koumi didn't fit...   
  
peace~  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!   
  
~HSK-sama~


End file.
